


Give him a few minutes

by lightningfury



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best buds reading each other right, Eye Sex, M/M, does not want to hear this, realization of how far the future has come, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningfury/pseuds/lightningfury
Summary: Steve wanted Bucky back and in this perfect universe he got him. However there were some things about Bucky Steve forgot.Something he remembers with startling clarity when he realizes that Bucky is undressing Tony with his eyes during an Avengers meeting
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 629





	Give him a few minutes

Steve was explaining the information Natasha and Clint had gathered to the assembled group of New and Old Avengers. Carol and Rhodes were in charge of the New Avengers and as much as Steve didn’t like it at least he didn’t have to deal with Tony directly. He could respect The Colonels.

After he stood back he glanced over at Bucky to find him studying the self proclaimed mechanic in question. Steve glanced over at a bored looking Tony wondering if he’d been up to something devious that Bucky was trying to figure out with those sniper senses of his. Buck always seemed to know which direction someone was gonna move before they actually did. 

When Steve looked back at Buck to try to discern if he should be worried or not however only one thought ran through his mind. ‘Oh no.’ Cause he recognized that look in Bucky’s eyes. He hadn’t seen it in more years than he cared to think about but he did recognize it. The way Buck’s eyes seemed focused yet...not soft. In any other face those eyes might have been soft but in Bucky’s face right now there was a distinct caress that had nothing to do with softness. His eyes moved over Tony not to dissect but to trace, to memorize, to imagine.

Steve’s head whipped back around to Tony to study the man in a fashion he’d never done before. Short stature, soft dark hair, tight muscles but Tony, when he wasn’t being loud and sarcastic and in your face, was tiny. Steve realizes with some regret that he knew those qualities, those actions because he himself had been like that before the serum. Steve turned back to face Bucky. They were brothers in all but blood and Buck had never made a move on him but he knew what Bucky liked. Had ran inference for him more than once back in the day when such things could have gotten you locked up.

He looked back around to Tony. Tiny, intense, intelligent Tony. Buck always liked smart dames. Steve had been more than a little worried when he’d met Peggy. Pretty brown eyes, olive skin, Italian. Buck always liked those fiery Italian dames from Jersey. Fuck how had he not seen this.

He looked back at Buck who had that smirk curling up the corner of his lips as he stared at Tony. He licked his lips. 

“Oh, no.” Steve covered his face with one hand.

Silence.

“Something you have to share Captain?” Colonel Rhodes asked.

Steve looked up to find the room looking at him and sighed. He ignored them turning to Buck who had that stupid grin on his face. “Seriously Buck?”

Bucky just laughed at him. “Are you actually surprised?”

“Yes. No.” With feeling, “FUCK!” He rolled his eyes so hard and ended up thrown back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. “Seriously. Why do you do this to me?”

“Aww don’t worry Stevie. You’ll find someone willing to date you someday.”

“Could you at least hold off for a few days? I don't want to listen or see that and I have to go to DC in a few days.”

“Who’s gonna run interference for me if you leave?”

“It’s legal nowadays.”

“Really?”

“Yup. They have parades. With rainbows.”

“Huh?” Bucky seemed to consider that for a few seconds. “Well then.”

“You can even get married but let’s get one thing clear.”

“What’s that?”

“I call the best man.”

“Always Pally.” Buck clapped him on the shoulder.

“Are you two finished with this cryptic byplay?” Tony asked.

Sassy. Steve thought. Buck always loved’em sassy. The sassier the better. He had his work cut out for him with Tony. Steve smiled finally seeing some good here. It should all be pretty entertaining if nothing else. He wondered if Tony would put up much of a fight. He glanced at Buck. Even post-serum Bucky was still so much more handsome than him it was sickening how dames fell over themselves around him. Eh, he’d give Tony a week.

“Yeah we’re finished Babydoll. Just had to get some things clear between the two of us. How about after the meeting you and I get some things clear between us?” Bucky’s voice dipped into a husky range as he purred out that last part.

Steve glanced back at Tony and quickly reassessed his estimate. He’d give Tony a few hours. “So sorry sir, ma’am. You were saying?”

Steve kept his eyes very very firmly away from either Tony or Bucky for the rest of the meeting but as he watched Colonel Rhodes he saw the other man come to the exact same conclusion he had. He grinned to himself as he watched the dawning horror come across the other man’s face.

Both men looked at each other with perfect understanding by the end of the meeting. They were gonna plan one hell of a stag/stag night that’s for sure.

“Anyone have anything else to contribute?” Colonel Danvers asked the room at the end of the meeting.

“Yeah.” Rhodes sighed. “I call Maid of Honor. Captain I’m taking an early flight to DC. Care to join me?”

“Gladly.” Steve jumped up and followed the Colonel out without looking back. He heard Tony’s choked off gasp and noticed the rest of the Avengers quickly exiting the meeting room. As the noises started up behind him he quickly raced to catch up to Rhodes wishing his hearing wasn’t as super as the rest of him. He could have gone the rest of his life without knowing what Tony sounded like when he was getting the life kissed out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little plot bunny would not leave me alone.


End file.
